Maleficent-class Star Destroyer
Production information Manufacturer: Nightsisters Product line: Star Destroyer Model: Class: Star Destroyer Technical specifications Length: 1350 meters Maximum acceleration: 2,300 g MGLT: 60 MGLT Maximum speed (atmosphere): 975 km/h Engine unit(s) *Main Engines (3) *Secondary engines (4) Hyperdrive rating *Class 1.5 *Backup class 7 Hyperdrive system: Equipped Navigation system: Navigation computer equipped Power output: Peak: 9,28 × 1024 W Power plant: SFS I-a2b solar ionization reactor Shielding: upgraded KDY ISD-72x deflector shield generator domes (4) (two located in hull) (twice the strength of an ISD-II) Sensors: KDY ISD-72x shield generator domes (4) (two only used for scanning operations) Targeting systems: LeGrange targeting computers Armament (upgraded weaponry) *Octuple barbette turbolasers (8) *Heavy Turbolaser batteries (50) *Point-defense laser cannons (50) *Mass Drivers (24) *Heavy Ion cannons (20) *Phylon Q7 tractor beam projectors (10) *Shield leecher weapon (1) Complement *60 Starfighters *12 transports Crew *6,795 crew *244 gunners Minimum: 2,265 Passengers: 1,600 troops Cargo capacity: 15,000 tons Consumables: 1 year The Maleficent-class Star Destroyer was the mainstay warship of the Night Huntresses Navy being both powerful and deadly it was the equal match of an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer. Characteristics Design The Maleficent-class Star Destroyer shares the same design as that of other Star Destroyer-type vessels being in the shape of an arrow but instead of having completely smooth sides they have bumps going along them acting as platforms for the weapon systems making them able to attack enemy ships at much greater distances that a normal star destroyer would not be allowed to. Another unique feature is that it shares more of the arrow shaped design with the ends jutting around the engines smilar to that of a Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer giving more protective coverage and allowing weapons to cover the aft of the vessel as well. It shares features smilar to the Executor-class Star Dreadnought despite being several times smaller than the famed SSD design. Offensive and defensive systems The Maleficent-class is a very powerful vessel having strong deflector shields and impressive firepower that is on par with the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer having eight-barreled turbolasers in unarmored barbette mountings. But that is not all as they had several unique forms of weaponry such as twenty-four mass drivers, weapons capable of penetrating through shielding and causing damage onto the hull and a shield leecher weapon to drain the power of enemy shields to reinforce their own. This class also does not have reinforced hull making them as durable as the Imperial I. Despite these impressive weaponry it was still vulnerable to coordinated starfighter attacks and the Nova Flare tactic. Unlike other star destroyer classes, the bridge superstructure is hidden inside of the hull itself keeping from being destroyed by luck or random chance. History The class was first came into being when the Night Huntresses discovered the design schematics for the Imperial-class Star Destroyer but due to the limited resources at the time not everything could be created making several short cuts with made it a truly unique design. The first prototype named the Maleficent was built for the ruler of the government, Queen Mother Svava Wontansdottir as her personal flagship before being rushed into production building dozens more. With those star destroyers in a matter was months the Night Huntresses defeated the local enemy forces of the sector and conquered it. Category:Starships Category:Night Huntresses-aligned starships